Episode 3648
Mikey Episode Number: 3648 Date: Thursday, July 3, 1997 Sponsors: I, 2 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Judy Freudberg 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Happy Birthday" to the letter U, much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here - Big Bird goes fishing in Bridgeport, Connecticut, with his friends Colin and Marlee. It takes awhile for him to catch one, but he finally does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle sings "Why?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis and David cooperate on a rainy day |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's nephew, Robin sings "I'm Five" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ornate I's swing through the air to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The King and I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina & Derek sings “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rolling circle becomes a square, then a triangle, and various other shapes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Doll House |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The second head sings a portion of "Great Balls of Fire" which eventually woke up the first head and asked him to quiet down. And as soon as the second head started to sing "Great Balls of Fire" quietly, the SH sound appears out of nowhere, and they both sound out the word SHAKE, and an earthquake happens. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the Singing and Dancing Waiter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A toothbrush talks to a mouth about what could happen if not taken care of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Derek the Incredible (Rickey Carter) tries to lift a barbell off of Baby Bop's favorite blankie. But he fails because the barbell was too heavy for his muscles, until Baby Bop couldn't take it no more and lifts it up and out of the circus tent herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hamburger bun factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beat the Time: In order to win a cookie, Cookie Monster has to find three things that rhyme with the word '"rain" before the hand goes around the clock. They turn out to be an old man's cane, a chain (to which Frazzle is attached), and finally a train which destroys the set. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is told that there are two kids, Betty and Bobby Blobby, who are lost in the lobby, and he must help them find their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Pee-Wee Herman (Paul Reubens) recites his own version of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Luther Rix and Bob Dorough sing "The Check's in the Mail" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I for Ink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks a man, "Do you want me to keep an eye on your hat?" The man says yes. Harvey then puts a letter I on top of the man's hat, crushing it in the process. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hippos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter I (Beep Beep) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Instead of cookies, Cookie Monster recites a poem about galoshes -- or at least he tries. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Kermit and a kid holding the Sesame Street sign while Oscar holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide